


The Dances of Life

by AshAuditore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAuditore/pseuds/AshAuditore
Summary: Vignettes of Shiro and Keith and their time together before the Kerberos mission.





	The Dances of Life

**Author's Note:**

> My Sheith Santa 2017 gift for @sheithinspace on Twitter. Sorry for taking so long. I hope it's, at the very least, okay! 
> 
> Work primarily inspired by Terrence Malick's "The Tree of Life" and "Knight of Cups"

_Do you remember the night we met? The night our fates collided. I thought it was accidental. I used to believe there could be no such things as fate. But now, I think it exists. Because of you. Of us. Of the moments we shared._

_Do you remember the night we met, Keith?_

\---

A barren wasteland.

A desert.

The wind spun and engulfed the place whole.

It grew stronger and stronger.

Dust started to cover the world above it. Painting the skies and the air with its particles and dances.

From afar, coming closer and screeching through the dust and the wind, was the sound of a machinery. It roars a mighty roar. _I have come_ , it announced.

Closer and closer, until it revealed what it was – a motorcycle. Many spots on the vehicle, used to belonged to red paint, were now nothing but faded hues of its glory days.

On the bike, speeding fast, was a man with gloves on both of his hands. He was in complete control of his bike, even though he was riding it with an urgency.

The man took a glance at his watch. A single syllable word escaped his mouth, muffled.

His bike continued along the path of the only road through this land.

The wind came back again and it brought along its thunderous friends.

Lightnings, followed by sounds of thunders.

\--

There was a party. Two nights before the new semester began at the Garrison. The oldest students were in charge of arranging the whole thing. Takashi Shirogane, one of the academy’s top students, was a chief of the unofficially named “The Party Committee”.

His friend, Matt Holt, was in the committee too. Matt took care of what kind of lights and effects to use during the party for maximum effect.

Shiro was what you’d call “the President”. He oversaw the progresses leading up to, during and after the main event. Even though it was going to be “the best party ever on the planet” (according to Matt), there were rules imposed upon the Committee by the professors.

The rules were the following:

  * No activities suggesting improper actions between students.
  * No alcohol drinks and tobacco.
  * The students are free to dress however they like as long as it’s appropriate and not disgracing the academy.
  * Students must help clean up after the event ends.



The rules were the same as last year, the year before and the year prior the year before and so on. Even with rules like these, some students managed to break all of them and didn’t get caught. There are “secret” rooms, known only to the students.

What happened in those rooms, stayed in those rooms.

“Matt, let’s go from top to bottom, what’s left to do?” Shiro asked, his hand carrying the HoloPad with a stylus. On the screen, a to-do list with multiple lists unchecked.

“Testing the lights and the sound system one last time, check on the food and drinks guys and switch on the sign in front of the auditorium. That should be it,” Matt replied, also holding a HoloPad of his own.

“Got it,” Shiro ticked the boxes in front of the lists. Only three tasks left until the event starts tonight.

“I was thinking, you wanna go to the Observatory after the clean-up?” Matt asked, his eyes gleamed with hope that Shiro would say yes. “It’ll be fun, I promise. We got _booze and other good shit_ , you know,” he whispered, leaning close to the other man for a second.

“You seriously want me drunk? You do know we have class on Monday, right?” A frown formed on Shiro’s face. But the idea didn’t sound too bad. He might just need a cup or two after all was done.

“Who cares, Shiro? Do you care if you’re gonna be drunk or not? I got everything we need. Including pills if you’re feeling like puking.”

Shiro chuckled. “You do really have everything. Jesus.”

“That’s what I get for hooking up with the medic girl. All thanks to you for introducing me to her.”

“Enough with the gratitude, brother. We’ve got work to do,” Shiro nudged Matt by his waist. Matt laughed, joking how even the softest of a nudge from Shiro would still be considered heavy to some other people.

“I’m a strong man, Matt.” Shiro pressed the button to the elevator taking them to the auditorium on the top floor, where the windows allowed them to see the view of the vast sea of the desert.

“But not strong enough for a heartbreak,” Matt joked.

“I can always find another one,” Shiro muttered.

“How about a bet? If you find one tonight, hungover meal’s on me,” Matt challenged. Every time he did this, Shiro would say yes. He wasn’t much of a gambler, but with Matt around there wouldn’t be such thing as saying no.

(Good for Shiro that Matt never bet on anything dangerous or too uncomfortable for him to do.)

Shiro turned to Matt, winking his eye. Matt smiled, followed a victory dance.

The door slid open, welcoming them to the Grand Auditorium. A few students were already there, setting up the tables and the chairs. On the stage by far side of the room, the light and sound technicians (AKA Engineering students) were setting up their equipment and testing the systems.

“Falcon 1 to Falcon 2, sound system A-OK?” A male voice blared through the audio system.

“Falcon 1, this is Falcon 2. Sound system is primed and ready,” another male voice replied back.

“Bunch of nerds, aren’t they,” Matt whispered to Shiro.

“Dude, we’re all nerds,” Shiro replied.

“Well, let’s get this thing ready then. Hey, sound people, system good to go, right?!” Matt shouted, signaling for a reply from the sound people. Two of them gave him thumbs up back.

“That’s one off the list,” Matt announced. He turned to the “food and drinks” people (AKA Culinary students), asking the same question but about food, drinks, tables and chairs.

“You mind calling Akira’s Pizzas again? Let them know they have to be here at least 10 minutes before the show begins!” a female student shouted back to Matt.

“I’ll call!” Matt replied back, giving her a thumb up.

Matt turned to Shiro, squeezing the man’s shoulder. “I gotta make a call. You look around and ask questions. Deal?”

Shiro nodded. Matt went to the corner of the room with the windows, making the call he was asked to.

A sigh escaped Shiro’s mouth. Not a sigh of relief or disappointment, but a sigh of excitement. This was going to be his first and only time taking care of an event this big. Really, it was going to be the same for those other students in the same year as him and Matt as well.

He walked over to the stage and greeted the other students.

His smile, ever warm and soft. It lit up the world around him.

\--

The world transformed into a stage of sounds and lights. The music blared through the audio system propelled every living soul in the auditorium to dance. Up above on the stage, the DJ, controlling the crowd with his masteries. He shouted words into the microphone, prompting the people down below to shout back to him in unison.

The lights switched back and forth between red, blue, green, yellow and orange, painting everyone on their skin and clothes with it.

A true celebration. Like no other.

In the middle of the waves of people dancing, Shiro and Matt were having the best time of their lives. For tonight, Shiro dressed in black. His leather jacket, t-shirt, pants and socks were all black (except for the shoes with an “X” in red on the front).

On his nails and lips, he painted them with the same color. He forgot to do his eyes, for he was in a bit of a rush coming to the party.

On the polar opposites, Matt dressed as if he was a normal office worker with his light blue shirt with a pair of jeans and worn-down sneakers his parents gave to him as a gift for getting into the Garrison.

The DJ put a spell on the crowd, saying the next song will send them into _extreme delirium_. With his fingers, he turned the knobs and the beat got faster and faster. And there, in the very seconds that followed, he unleashed the beats.

Shiro was numb all over his ears and legs. He didn’t mind. His body just kept telling him to dance.

The party went on and on. Shiro leaned into Matt, saying he was gonna take a bit of a break.

“Don’t forget our bet!” Matt shouted.

“I won’t!” Shiro yelled back. He navigated through the maze composed of sweaty human bodies. All of their faces familiar to him.

He sat down on one of the chairs, placing almost at the right-side exit of the auditorium, with the elevator on the other end directly across from the stage. He took a piece of the pizza and stuffed it into his mouth. He reached over, grabbing an empty red cup and filled it with Coca-Cola. His eyes witnessing the blissful madness of this party.

“Salute,” Shiro raised his cup to everyone involved with the preparation of the party.

He chewed and chewed, until the pizza was gone. He picked up another one, doing the same as the previous piece. Across from him, the elevator door opened. A brief warm, yellow light shone into the room comprised only of LED lights from the machines.

There was someone. A face he was not familiar with.

Music did not fade, but inside Shiro it did as his eyes caught a glimpse of a student coming out of the elevator. He was halfway done with his pizza and the Cola. The student dressed in the academy’s uniform.

Funny, Shiro thought, but interesting.

The student paced around the room, trying to find the spot for himself. He came alone (obviously). Shiro took another bite of the pizza, his eyes caught a scene of Matt trying to do the robot dance and failed.

His attention went back to the student, who had his back against the wall of the auditorium. The student did not dance, only tapping his left foot and bopping his head to the rhythm and beat of whatever the DJ was unleashing.

The night was still young. The clock hung on the wall above the stage told that the time was 8:30PM, which meant the party was far from over and the only path it could go was either wilder or _wild as fuck_.

Two paths left unchosen, for every soul in the room was celebrating. Go with the flow, a great man once said.

One path was decided, at least, for Shiro. He took one last bite of the pizza and the last gulp of the Coca-Cola and went to the student. His brain scrambling to find the right words to say. For sure, Shiro didn’t want to embarrass himself when meeting a new person for the first time.

The distance between him and the student was enough for a conversation. The student turned to him, his eyes gazing deep into Shiro’s.

“Hi, I’m Shiro. I mean, Takashi Shirogane. Flight student,” Shiro smiled, extended his hand for a handshake. He had to raise his voice a bit. It was still all too loud for a normal conversation.  

The student smiled back, soft and welcoming. He looked at Shiro’s hand, floating in the air and waiting for a contact. A hesitation. And then – a handshake. Contact initiated.

“I’m Keith. Flight student. Nice to meet you, Shiro. I’ve heard about you.” A smile on Keith’s face made Shiro smiled.

_Keith._

_Oh, Keith._

_How wonderful you are._

_How beautiful you are._

_Keith._

_Keith._

_I can say that name a million times over and over again._

_Keith._

\--

The Sun was almost over the horizon, saying goodnight to the world. The Moon, its sister, was about to greet the world.

In the desert, away from the Garrison, Shiro and Keith lay on the picnic mat belonged to both of them. The color, black on the side they lay on and red on the side facing the sand. Above their heads, the stars watched over them. Observing. Witnessing.

Both bodies were close to each other, almost mimicking the dance between the Earth and the Moon. Their fingers interlocked and their faces less than an inch away. The warmth from their bodies exchanged from one body to another. Their souls—

Interlinked.

The desert wasn’t too cold this particular evening. But they came prepared anyway, with the lower halves covered in the blanket. Their heads resting on one big pillow. Keith parked his bike, the faded red one, a few inches away, just in case there was a storm, they could hop on and take shelter somewhere.

Keith had his face buried in Shiro’s neck, each breath coming out of his nose touched the other’s neck. A tingling sensation. Shiro loved this.

The wind grew slightly stronger. From a safe distance, they saw dust on the ground lifted and spun around.

Among the dead and the lifeless of this desert, life existed. Life evolved. Life adapted. Life conquered.

And they too, did the same.

\--

_I remember the hours I spent waking up thinking about you. I thought and dreamt about meeting you again. Each day that I woke up, I had something to look forward to. No—someone. Someone to look forward to. You’ve changed me, Shiro. For the better. I used to think I was alone. Nothing wrong with being alone, though. But sometimes, having someone to be alone with is much more preferable._

_I wonder, will we stay the same throughout the years?_

_Will you love me always?_

_I know I will._

_I know you will._

_I just want to know, that’s all._

_I just want to know._

“When are you leaving?”

“Hm?” Shiro was working on connecting the lines inside the machine he was assigned to take care of. It was a part of a ship’s engine. A prototype. Matt did the preliminary work on it hours ago and there was not much left to be done. Just some finishing touches here and there. “What did you say?”

Keith sighed, pouting a little. “I said, when are you leaving? For Kerberos.”

“Oh,” escaped from Shiro’s mouth. He was going to tell Keith about this. He had planned about this. He wanted to stay, but he also wanted to explore the stars. He belonged here as much as up there.

“Two weeks from now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first,” Shiro apologized.

“It’s okay. I’m happy for you. But…”

A pause. Keith tried to find which words to use next. Each word mattered.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to go. It’s just…I want to go with you too. But I can’t.”

“Keith…,” Shiro left the workstation with the engine, walking right up to Keith and cupped the man’s cheeks with his fingers. They were a little bit dirty. Keith didn’t mind. He loved having Shiro did this.

“I promise you. I’ll come back. And one day, we’ll go together. Not just Kerberos. But anywhere. Anywhere,” Shiro brought Keith’s lips onto his own. A kiss, perfect and everlasting.

“I believe you,” Keith whispered, and he went in for another kiss.

“Also, red goes with black. Not green,” Keith spoke, pointing at the machine.

“Oh, thank you. I’ve been wondering about that too.”

Shiro let out a short laugh. Keith too.

“How about I help you on this thing as long as it takes. We can always call for food if we’re hungry,” Keith suggested.

“Or we can cook. Kitchen’s not far,” Shiro recommended.

“Anything works just fine. As long as we do it together. And even if we’re not—”

“—even if we’re not, that’s okay too. We’re already together, both here,” Shiro tapped his index finger on Keith’s forehead. “And here,” another tap but on Keith’s chest, right where his heart is.

A wide smile painted across the face of Keith. If art imitated life, Keith would be the best example. “Okay,” Keith spoke.

They worked on the machine all night.

They ended up calling for food. Turned out the kitchen was close for renovation.

\--

The weeks they had left, they spent every waking and sleeping hours creating moments to cherish. From simple ones, like making cups of coffee or holding hands, to grander ones like going on dates and traveling to areas far from the Garrison. They lived among those moments. They danced with them, letting their lives be fulfilled in every way they could.

When they slept, they lay as close as they could. No matter how small or big the spaces their beds were (sometimes they had to work overnight and ended up sleeping on the floor of whatever room they were in).

\--

Seven days left.

Reality came knocking on their door.

But they weren’t shaken by this.

Their love bound them together.

Eternal.

Forever.

Wherever Shiro would be, Keith would always be there. In presence and in his mind. His heart.

Every hour passing by, they needed not to count the hours remained.

For they were together, joined in bodies and spirits.

They walked among the plain fields of the desert. Now filled with more life. The Garrison had an initiation to turn the whole thing green.

Life birthed.

Life evolved.

Life celebrated.

_Shiro, Keith and Matt went out for an outdoor festival. There, they met Lance, Hunk and Pidge (Matt’s sister). They hung around the event. Eating menus they saw for the first time, seeing live music, dancing to the rhythms, going on rides, and so on. When the festival ended, they promised to go out together again someday._

Eternity in their hands.

The desert, changing and turning into a place of grace.

The wind spun, not bringing along wrath this time. Its reach was mighty, but kind.

What once a barren wasteland was now the promised land.

The tall grasses moved along with the wind, waltzing.

For their last day, Shiro and Keith spent their time in the lush field. Behind them, the Garrison launched a ship into space.

_“Godspeed to all the souls on board. May you travel far and wide,”_ a voice came through the radio Shiro brought with. He and Keith turned around, waving goodbye to the ship. A moment it was there and the next no more as the ship speeded to escape Earth’s gravity and into space.

Explorers. Travelers. Pioneers.

Keith would have to wave goodbye once again when it was time for Shiro to leave.

But he would be back. Shiro had promised.

Keith had grown. Promises were nice. But he realized he needed no promises. Just being in love with Shiro was enough.

This life was enough.

Their love was enough.

An embrace, with their eyes still looking up to the sky.

_We belong here._

_We belong up there._

_We belong to each other. Always._

_Always._

\---

_Yes, I do, Shiro. I remember it very well. Vivid like it just happened yesterday. Was it fate? Was it destiny? I thought about this too. But not really anymore._

_Why should I find the answers if the they’re all ready right next to me every single day?_

_You’re the answer to my equation._

_It’s solved and it will stay that way._

_Just like us._

_Together._

_I love you, Shiro._

_I love you._

\---


End file.
